Shinsuke dan Shinpachi
by Ningie Cassie
Summary: Semenjak hari penobatan dirinya sebagai pengawal pribadi maha raja agung tuan Sakata Gintoki, intensitas pertemuan antara Shinsuke dan Shinpachi semakin meningkat. Sejak itu pula Shinsuke dengan rapih telah menyusun rencana pembunuhan sang maha raja agung dari A sampai Z. [ #TakaShinEvent ]


Menjabat sebagai istri raja bukanlah hal mudah, terlebih jika kau seorang 'pemuda'. Meski saat ini sudah era globalisasi dan sudah zamannya orang-orang menyuarakan hak lgbt, tetap saja rasanya akan tetap aneh jika seseorang yang diharapkan akan menghasilkan keturunan untuk generasi yang akan memimpin negeri adalah seorang lelaki.

Walaupun sudah teruji di itebe dan ipebe, bukan berarti dirinya yang diketahui ternyata seorang _omega_ bisa hamil. Kembali mengacu pada realita jika lelaki yang hamil dari hubungan sesama jenis itu tidak ada—atau yang terburuk, tidak akan pernah ada.

Meskipun begitu, tetap saja maha raja agung tuan Sakata Gintoki bersikeras untuk menikahinya. Selidik punya selidik, ternyata pemuda bernama lengkap Shimura Shinpachi ini ia nikahi karena beliau kekurangan staff kerajaan yang pandai mengurusi berbagai urusan rumah tangga.

Benar saja, ketimbang berperan menjadi istri, Shinpachi malah lebih merasa jika dirinya adalah budak yang memiliki status tinggi.

Pantas saja waktu itu si raja kampret itu bersikeras meminta restu dari keluarga Shimura untuk menikahinya, padahal jelas-jelas keluarga Shimura memiliki anak perempuan.

Larut akan pikirannya sejenak, samar-samar dari dalam kamar, Shinpachi dapat mendengar pembicaraan dari luar kamarnya. Jika di dengar dari suara tertawanya, sepertinya orang itu adalah brahmana dari India yang bernama Sakamoto Tatsuma, teman suaminya.

Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, ia pun menengok sedikit dari dalam kamar,

* * *

 **Shinsuke dan Shinpachi**

 **Gintama** (c) Sorachi Hideaki

.

 _Di dedikasikan untuk meramaikan #TakaShinEvent_

.

.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

..

"Jadi Tatsuma, si pendek ini yang kau bilang tempo hari lalu?" ucap Gintoki pada sosok cebol berambut ungu di depannya.

Dikatai demikian, tentunya pria berambut ungu itu ingin sekali menonjoknya. Tapi ia sadar akan statusnya yang bukan siapa-siapa ketimbang pria rambut perak itu yang sialnya adalah maha raja agung tuan Sakata Gintoki.

"Ahahaha Kintoki! Meski cebol anak ini sangat pandai menggunakan keris loh."

"Hmm begitukah?"

Sambil berkata demikian, Gintoki mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan memangkas jarak antar dirinya dengan Shinsuke. Melihat tingkah sang maha raja agung tuan Sakata Gintoki, tentunya Shinsuke langsung mundur lima senti untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Siapa namamu nak?"

"Takasugi Shinsuke, dan aku bukan anak kecil bangsat."

Mendengar perkataan Shinsuke, tentunya buru-buru Sakamoto menasehatinya, "Shinsuke jaga bicaramu! Meski orang di depanmu ini sedikit bodoh, tapi dia adalah maha raja agung tuan Sakata Gintoki. Dia adalah titisan Dewa!"

Yah meski brahmana itu sudah berkata demikian, Shinsuke yakin jika orang di depannya ini hanyalah orang bodoh yang memiliki nasib baik dan diberkahi oleh para Dewa.

"Oi Tatsuma dimana kau temukan anak ini?"

"Kau tahu sendiri Kintoki, aku jauh-jauh datang kemari untuk mencari titisan Wisnu bukan? Nah tiba-tiba saja aku menemukan anak ini di pinggir jalan. Aku melihat ciri-ciri Wisnu ada pada anak ini."

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali namaku bukan Kintoki, bodoh."

"Ahahahahaha maafkan aku."

Entah harus berapa lama lagi bagi Shinsuke untuk mendengar percakapan antar 2 orang idiot ini. Tidak bisakah mereka langsung menentukan dirinya berhak untuk menjadi pengawal raja atau tidak huh?

"Baiklah, Takasugi-kun? Itu namamu bukan? Kau diterima."

"Haah?"

"Kau lulus tes menjadi pengawal pribadi maha raja agung tuan Sakata Gintoki alias Gin-san alias diriku."

Oh, haruskah ia gembira?

"Kau dengar itu, Shinpachi?"

Fokus Shinsuke dan Tatsuma tentunya langsung teralih menuju sosok pria kacamata dengan tipikal rambut klimis yang kini sedang mengeluarkan sedikit sisi badannya dari dalam kamar. Mau tidak mau pemuda itu langsung keluar kamar dan menunduk malu karena ketahuan mengintip.

"Maafkan saya kakanda, saya telah lancang mendengar pembicaraan kalian." Ucapnya setelah bergabung dengan tiga individu tersebut.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin marah tapi aku tidak akan marah kalau itu kau, adinda."

"Kakanda.."

Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul seketika dibalik benak lelaki berambut ungu itu. Siapakah sosok manis di depannya ini? Mengapa dia memanggil pria bodoh yang mengaku sebagai raja itu dengan sebutan 'kakanda'?

Ayolah Shinsuke, kau sebenarnya telah mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaanmu sendiri bukan?

"Siapa dia?" Tatsuma pun mewakili Shinsuke untuk bertanya demikian.

"Kau sudah lupa huh? Dia ini istriku, Shimura Shinpachi. Putra dari tuan Shimura yang aku nikahi satu tahun lalu."

Mendengar pernyataan itu tentunya Shinsuke sedikit shock—meski ia sendiri bisa menebaknya dengan pasti. Bagaimana mungkin raja dongkol seperti itu memiliki istri secantik ini? Yah meskipun anak itu memiliki jenis kelamin sama dengannya, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika kali ini Shinsuke baru saja mendeklarasikan diri kalau ia telah jatuh hati pada Shimura Shinpachi.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Ah, terkadang dunia tidak adil memang.

Konyol sekali ia bisa jatuh hati pada istri orang.

Sekali lagi, haruskah ia gembira?

-o.O.o-

.

Semenjak hari penobatan dirinya sebagai pengawal pribadi maha raja agung tuan Sakata Gintoki, intensitas pertemuan antara dirinya dengan Shinpachi semakin meningkat.

Misalnya saja seperti hari ini saat maha raja agung tuan Sakata Gintoki yang kebetulan sedang berkunjung ke India selama seminggu, dia lah yang ditugaskan untuk melindungi istana dan juga Shinpachi dari mara bahaya. Tidak tahukah engkau kalau Shinsuke harus menahan diri setiap kali Shinpachi mendatanginya dan menawarkan makan siang dan malam?

Inikah yang mereka sebut cinta tidak harus memiliki huh?

Rasanya Shinsuke ingin tertawa.

"Takasugi- _san_ , mengapa anda tertawa sendiri?"

Oh tidak, bahkan suara tertawa yang harusnya ia redam dalam hati tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja.

"Ah tidak apa-apa baginda ratu."

"Um.. bisakah anda tidak memanggil saya begitu?"

Shinsuke menatapnya heran. Bukankah biasanya permaisuri raja akan senang dipanggil dengan sebutan itu?

"Kalau begitu.. saya harus memanggil anda dengan sebutan apa, yang mulia?"

"Panggil Shinpachi saja. Anggap saja dengan begitu kita bisa menjadi teman."

Teman?

Tidak,

Shinsuke ingin lebih.

"Baik."

Tapi ia sadar kalau statusnya saat ini hanya seorang pengawal yang kebetulan memiliki pangkat tinggi.

"Takasugi- _san_ —"

"Kalau tidak keberatan,"

Shinpachi otomatis menghentikan pembicaraannya dan menunggu perkataan yang akan diucap oleh Shinsuke.

"Panggil saja aku Shinsuke." Lanjutnya.

"!"

"I-itu juga kalau anda mau, yang mulia Shinpachi." Ucapnya malu.

Setelah mendengar hal itu, Shinpachi langsung mendekatkan diri dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku tidak keberatan, Shinsuke." Ucapnya kemudian sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis.

Shinsuke diabetes seketika.

"Sebagai gantinya, kau juga tidak boleh memanggilku 'yang mulia' ya! Shinpachi saja cukup."

"Tapi jika maha raja agung tuan Sakata Gintoki mendengarnya bukankah itu akan menimbulkan masalah?"

"Tenang saja, kalau urusan itu biar aku yang jelaskan pada kakanda."

Setelah Shinpachi berucap demikian, tidak ada niatan bagi Shinsuke untuk merespon perkataan itu. Sebenarnya yang bersangkutan hanya sedang menahan gejolak batin agar tidak ada niatan untuk 'menyerang' titisan bidadari di sampingnya.

Sementara sosok polos yang sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dirinya tiap malam selalu dijadikan fantasi liar oleh si pengawal pribadi hanya bisa tersenyum lugu.

Lama-lama bisa gila dia jika tidak bisa memperistri Shinpachi.

Sejak hari itu disusunlah rencana pembunuhan maha raja agung tuan Sakata Gintoki, merebut kerajaan, sekaligus menikahi Shinpachi dari A sampai Z.

.

.

"Tidak bisa!"

Jawaban itu langsung ia dapat saat mendiskusikan rencana pembunuhan terhadap maha raja agung tuan Sakata Gintoki pada Tatsuma yang baru saja kembali dari India.

"Tidakkah kau kesal pada raja bodoh itu? Bukankah kau bilang aku ini titisan Wisnu? Seharusnya aku lebih berhak untuk memerintah Tumapel!" ucapnya bar-bar.

"Memang aku pernah mengatakan kalau kau ini adalah titisan wisnu, tapi bukan berarti aku akan membantumu untuk menjadi raja negeri ini, Shinsuke."

"Ah terserah!"

Setelahnya Shinsuke langsung meninggalkan Tatsuma begitu saja. Cepat atau lambat, ia yakin jika anak itu akan membunuh Gintoki dan merebut istrinya yang cantik.

.

Kesal dengan jawaban Tatsuma, Shinsuke langsung pergi menuju kediaman ayah angkatnya di Blitar. Sebagai salah satu penjudi kelas atas, ia yakin jika sang ayah mengetahui seorang ahli pembuat pusaka ampuh yang mampu membuatkannya sebilah keris untuk membunuh maha raja agung tuan Sakata Gintoki yang terkenal sakti.

Tentunya setelah sampai di kediaman sang ayah angkat dan menceritakan rencana untuk merebut kerajaan, jawaban 'setuju' langsung ia dapat darinya. Bahkan ia langsung mengenalkannya pada sahabatnya yang bernama Katsura Kotarou, sosok yang dikenal ahli dalam membuat keris sakti.

Kotarou sanggup untuk membuat keris sakti dalam waktu setahun.

Setelah mendapat pernyataan demikian, tentunya Shinsuke langsung menyetujui hal itu dan tinggalah ia menunggu tahun berikutnya untuk bisa membunuh maha raja agung tuan Sakata Gintoki.

-o.O.o-

Hari demi hari ia lalui dengan bayang-bayang kematian sang raja yang akan ia bunuh dengan keris sakti dengan tangannya sendiri. Meski demikian, tentunya hasrat itu ia pendam dalam-dalam agar tidak disangka sebagai pengkhianat oleh yang bersangkutan.

Sebenarnya tidak buruk juga jika statusnya saat ini hanyalah sebagai pengawal pribadi, dengan begini ia bisa kapan saja bertemu dengan Shinpachi yang senantiasa mengikuti suami saat sedang ada pertemuan antar kerajaan maupun sekedar berkunjung ke negeri lain.

Terlebih, Shinpachi saat ini sudah menganggapnya sebagai 'teman' yang bisa diajak diskusi dan juga berbagi. Perihal saling memanggil nama kecil tentunya sudah ditangani oleh si pemuda berkacamata itu dengan dalih 'Aku yang memberi perintah'. Mengetahui sang maha raja agung tidak bisa berkutik di hadapan istri, langsung saja Shinsuke tersenyum licik kala itu.

Meskipun begitu, tetap saja ada yang kurang di dalam hidup Takasugi Shinsuke.

Selama Gintoki masih dengan senyum busuknya duduk di atas takhta raja negeri ini, dan selama Shinpachi masih berstatus sebagai permaisurinya, Shinsuke tidak akan tinggal diam.

Terserah orang ingin menganggap dirinya gila, homo, atau apapun. Yang jelas, ia hanya ingin merebut sesuatu yang 'seharusnya' menjadi miliknya sebagai seseorang yang diberi julukan titisan Dewa Wisnu.

.

Lima bulan telah ia lewati dan rasa sabar tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

Segera ia mendatangi rumah Katsura Kotarou dengan niat mengambil keris sakti pesanannya. Saat melihat Kotarou sedang mengerjakan keris itu, langsung saja Shinsuke merebutnya. Seolah lupa dengan rasa terima kasih, keris sakti itu segera ia tancapkan di dada Kotarou sampai tewas.

Dalam sekaratnya, pria berambut panjang hitam legam itu berucap,

"Terkutuklah kau Takasugi Shinsuke dan semua keturunannya! Keris itu akan membunuh 7 orang raja negeri ini, termasuk dirimu!"

Seolah ucapannya hanya angin lalu, segera ia kembali ke Tumapel dan menyusun strategi untuk membunuh Gintoki.

.

Sesampainya di Tumapel, mula-mula ia mulai mendekatkan diri pada seorang pengawal ras Yato bernama Kamui. Kurang lebih dibutuhkan seminggu mereka saling mengenal dan akhirnya dekat. Hingga akhirnya keris sakti itu ia pinjamkan pada Kamui dengan dalih 'hadiah'.

Tentunya dengan bangga Kamui memamerkan benda itu ke seluruh rekan-rekannya, sehingga semua orang menganggap jika keris itu adalah miliknya.

Hal itu terus berlanjut sampai pada satu ketika istana mengadakan pesta dalam rangka balas budi pada seluruh prajurit dan pengawal yang selama ini telah berjasa banyak pada Tumapel.

Momen tersebut tentunya langsung dimanfaatkan oleh Shinsuke. Saat Kamui tengah mabuk berat akibat minum arak terlalu banyak, Shinsuke segera mengambil keris sakti itu dan pergi menuju kamar tidur sang maha raja agung tuan Sakata Gintoki.

.

.

.

Bunyi gaduh langsung terdengar saat Shinpachi baru saja beberapa menit lalu berhasil memejamkan mata. Hal yang pertama ia lihat saat membuka mata adalah sosok sang suami, Gintoki, telah bersimbah darah tepat di sampingnya. Raut panik tentu saja langsung terpancar di wajah sang permaisuri ketika mengetahui sang suami telah tiada.

Belum sempat ia berteriak untuk memanggil pengawal, samar ia melihat sosok yang diduga sebagai pelaku tetap tenang berdiri disamping jasad sang suami, segera ia mengambil kacamatanya di atas nakas tepat di samping ranjangnya untuk melihat siapa pelaku dari pembunuhan sang suami.

Betapa kagetnya ia saat tahu sosok yang sangat ia kenal berdiri tepat di sebelah Gintoki yang terbujur di atas ranjang bersimbah darah.

Takasugi Shinsuke.

Orang itulah yang ia yakini telah membunuh Gintoki.

"Shin.. suke..?"

Seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dengan kedua mata, Shinpachi perlahan menangis. Sambil berjalan pelan, Shinsuke menghampiri sosok itu dan kemudian memeluknya.

"Tenang saja sayang. Setelah ini kita akan bahagia."

"Tapi.. kenapa?" ucapnya disela tangis.

Shinsuke segera melepas kacamata dan menghapus air mata yang sudah terlanjur menganak sungai di wajah Shinpachi, "Karena aku mencintaimu." Tidak lama setelahnya, mereka pun berciuman.

Tidak ada penolakan dari pihak si kacamata, mungkin terdengar kejam jika ia mengatakan hal ini sekarang juga. Namun Shinpachi tidak ingin menyesal lagi atas perasaan yang diam-diam ia biarkan tumbuh di sudut hatinya.

Lagipula sejak awal Shinpachi tidak pernah mencintai Gintoki dan ia menerima pernikahan ini pun atas dasar keterpaksaan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shinsuke."

Mendengar hal itu dari bibir Shinpachi tentunya membuat Shinsuke ingin terbang saja ke langit ketujuh. Langsung saja ia memeluk kembali pemuda itu erat dan berjanji tidak akan melepasnya lagi.

Seolah lupa akan jasad maha raja agung tuan Sakata Gintoki, mereka memilih untuk menyalurkan hasrat yang selama ini mereka pendam masing-masing dalam satu malam.

-o.O.o-

Keesokan harinya kabar terbunuhnya maha raja agung tuan Sakata Gintoki langsung menjadi pembicaraan hangat di kalangan istana, tentunya kabar itu pertama kali disampaikan oleh si permaisuri, Shimura Shinpachi, yang berteriak histeris memanggil penjaga sambil menangis.

Tentunya hal itu hanya siasat Shinpachi atas suruhan Shinsuke.

Setelah diselidiki oleh beberapa penjaga, ditemukan barang bukti berupa keris sakti yang menancap tepat di dada sang maha raja agung. Merasa familiar dengan keris tersebut, tentu saja penjaga itu langsung memanggil Kamui untuk dimintai keterangan.

Benar saja, semua orang mengetahui jika keris itu benar milik Kamui dan segera menetapkan pria berambut jingga itu sebagai tersangka atas insiden kematian Gintoki. Meski berusaha menjelaskan jika dirinya semalam berada dalam pesta dan keris itu adalah pemberian dari Shinsuke, sayangnya tidak ada seorangpun yang percaya.

Pagi itu juga, Kamui dijatuhi hukuman mati.

Sebelum kepalanya terpenggal, anak itu berucap,

"Terkutuklah kau Shinsuke!"

Sayangnya pria berambut ungu itu hanya menatapnya angkuh sambil tersenyum licik.

Dengan begini, semua rencananya berjalan lancar.

.

.

"Mulai hari ini aku adalah raja kalian. Aku akan memimpin negeri ini sebagai maha raja agung tuan Takasugi Shinsuke."

Keesokan harinya di hadapan para rakyat, Shinsuke mendeklarasikan diri sebagai penguasa baru Tumapel dan langsung menikahi Shinpachi. Saat itu Shinpachi diketahui tengah mengandung anak Gintoki. Hal itu terjadi karena ramuan dari Shouyo sebagai tabib kerajaan berhasil membuat seorang lelaki bisa mengandung.

Setelah deklarasi itu di ucap, tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menentang perintahnya, terlebih Shinsuke sendiri mulai diketahui oleh orang-orang sebagai titisan Wisnu.

.

Tidak lama setelahnya, para brahmana yang saat itu sedang berselisih dengan raja kerajaan Kadiri, Tokugawa Shige-Shige, memilih pindah ke Tumapel dan meminta pertolongan Shinsuke. Kebetulan kala itu ia sedang mempersiapkan pemberontakan kepada kerajaan Kadiri. Karena mendapat bantuan mereka, langsung saja Shinsuke berani menyatakan bahwa Tumapel berdiri sebagai kerajaan merdeka yang lepas dari Kadiri dan akan melakukan pemberontakan.

Sebelumnya Tumapel adalah sebuah wilayah dibawah kekuasaan kerajaan Kadiri.

Tentunya Shige-Shige tidak takut dengan gertakan tersebut dan mengatakan jika dirinya hanya dapat dikalahkan oleh Bhatara Siwa. Mendengar sesumbar itu, Shinsuke pun memakai gelar Bhatara Siwa dan siap memerangi Shige-Shige.

Perang antara Kadiri dan Tumapel tidak terelakkan lagi, sampai akhirnya pihak Kadiri kalah dengan kematian Shige-Shige.

Setelahnya pada tahun 1222 Masehi, Shinsuke mendirikan sebuah kerajaan bernama Singosari atau Singasari di Tumapel.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Shinsuke hidup dalam kutukan Katsura Kotarou perihal keris sakti yang akan membunuh 7 generasi di kerajaan tersebut.

.

- **Fin** -

.

* * *

 **A/N**

Wehhhhhh akhirnya bisa nulis buat fandom ini lagi! Yap fic ini juga dibuat untuk meramaikan takashinevent nya mba moon alias kak pipittt yeeey! Mungkin buat kado ultah suwami (read: mz Taka) jugasih kalo misalkan saya ga sempet bikin oneshot buat doi wkwk. Btw saya bingung banget nentuin genre buat fic ini ;;;; semoga ga salah ya

Untuk sejarah yang saya ambil adalah sejarah kerajaan Singasari! (ayo yang anak ips atau yang masih inget sejarah pasti langsung tau plot ceritanya wkwk). Timeline yang saya ambil ganyampe pas terbunuhnya Ken Arok dan raja2 singosari karna kutukan keris sakti itu, jadi kalo mau lebih lengkapnya baca aja di gugel #yha  
Sebenernya ide fic ini muncul gitu aja karena KEBETULAN nama kecil Takasugi kan Shinsuke, jadilah Shin Suke dan Shin Pachi (read: Ken Arok dan Ken Dedes) LOL

 **Cast:**

\- Takasugi Shinsuke: Ken Arok  
\- Shimura Shinpachi: Ken Dedes  
\- Sakamoto Tatsuma: Lohgawe  
\- Maha raja agung tuan Sakata Gintoki, alias Gintoki, alias Gin-san: Tunggul Ametung  
\- Katsura Kotarou: Mpu Gandring  
\- Kamui: Kebo Hijo  
\- Tokugawa Shige-Shige: Kertajaya (raja kerajaan Kadiri)

Yap sekian dari saya, mind to RnR? :))


End file.
